In the present invention, rotating tools are generally understood to mean tools of this type for machining workpieces which rotate around their own rotational axis during operation. With rotating tools of this type such as drills, milling tools or reamers, the use of solid carbide drills, in which the entire tools is made of carbide, is known. A solid carbide drill having the features of the preamble of Claim 1 is described in WO 00/47357 A1, for example.
Additionally known are modular tools, in particular drilling tools, in which a replaceable tool head is secured to a carrier shaft made of a tool steel. The tool head, designed for example as tool tip, is secured for example exclusively through clamping by having the tool head with a coupling part inserted in a clamping manner into a coupling receptacle of the carrier shaft. For this purpose, the carrier shaft frequently comprises two end face clamping webs between which the tool head is held clamped. Modular drilling tools of this type are disclosed in DE 10 2012 200 690 A1 or WO 03/070408 A1, for example.
Solid carbide drills are significantly more expensive in comparison to tools made of tool steels. Using solid carbide drills thus usually entails significantly higher expenses. On the other hand, a solid carbide drill is less prone to wear owing to its significantly greater hardness. In addition, it is usually significantly stiffer in comparison to a steel shaft and tends to vibrate less. This higher stiffness is especially advantageous particularly with longer drills.
The improved wear resistance applies particularly also to what are referred to as minor cutting edges or guide chamfers, which run along chip flutes which start at a tool tip and extend along a cutting shank.